


A New Start

by Whosdaboss4



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence Season 08x4, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Fluffy, Gen, Jon is not told of his lineage because - what was the reason, Wedding, a bit of crack, happy new year, song lyrics as love confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whosdaboss4/pseuds/Whosdaboss4
Summary: Jaime and Brienne confess their feelings to each other (via song lyrics) after Jaime admits he is in love with another woman (who is not Cersei) in Tyrion's "Truth or Drink" game.  Of course, Brienne took it the wrong way and flees to her chamber; but Jaime follows and sets her right.   And that's where this little fic starts.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen (just a hint), Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark (just a hint)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a New Years fic per se, but after the battle against the dead; Jaime and Brienne get a push from Tyrion to start their lives together. I don't know why I used song lyrics. I just moved to I guess.  
> I hope 2021 gives us all a fresh start, new opportunities, a break from this virus and lots of love. Happy New Year!!!
> 
> The song lyrics:  
> 1) A Natural Woman - by Carole King sung by the incomparable Aretha Franklin
> 
> 2) Don't Know Much - by Mann Barry and Weil Cynthia sung by Aaron Neville and Linda Ronstadt
> 
> 3) The Search is Over - by Frank Sullivan and Jim Peterik sung by Survivor

Standing just inside the threshold of Brienne’s closed chamber door, Jaime's face was open and hopeful. He just poured out his heart. He told Brienne of his love for her, of how she held his heart now and not Cersei. And then he told Brienne of all the reasons he didn’t deserve her. Brienne knew of them all. 

She turned from Jaime and his face fell. Brienne walked to the bed and sat. Slowly locking eyes with Jaime, she began to speak.

“Looking back on my younger days, I used to feel so uninspired. And when I knew I had to face another day...Gods, it made me feel so tired. Before I met you, life was so unkind but you're the key to my peace of mind. You...you make me feel. You make me feel...like a natural woman”, Brienne said thoughtfully. She thought about all the times Jaime treated her like a lady. The pulled back chairs, the opened doors and the defending of her honor. And now, the heated stares culminating in his confession. 

“I don’t care about what you think I deserve. I decide what I deserve. And I want you. Flaws and all. I know my mind. I know I love you, Jaime”, Brienne ended passionately.

Jaime rushed to her and fell to his knees. “Well, I don't know much. But I know I love you”, he paused as his eyes searched hers. “And that may be all there is to know.”

She looked at him from beneath her pale lashes as a smile spread across her face. Jaime stood abruptly pulling Brienne up with him.

“Come,” he commanded while dragging her out of her chamber. 

“Where are we going, Jaime?” Brienne asked him in confusion. When they ended back at the hall where the merriment was still going strong, Brienne was concerned.

Jaime banged his golden hand on the nearest table. No one stopped their revelry, so Jaime cautiously stood on the bench next to the table.

Brienne’s eyes went wide as she gasped. “Jaime, what are you…?”

Jaime cleared his throat, then shouted, “Your Grace, Lords, Ladies, Sers, and everyone else….Please…”

Everything and everyone in the hall stopped. Queen Daenerys furrowed her eyebrows at Jaime, then nodded for him to speak.

Jaime flushed slightly. “Right. I love Ser Brienne of Tarth and I want to marry her. In your,” he looked at Lady Sansa, “Godswood…”

Lady Sansa’s mask slipped to a smile, then she stood. Mask back in place, she asked, “When, Ser Jaime?”

“Now, right now. Before the beginning of a new day, I want Brienne to be my wife…” Jaime answered to the oohs and aahs of the serving girls. And Tyrion. Yes, there was a deep voice amongst them.

But not all were happy. Tormund Giantsbane stood and spoke out. “No, you can’t have her Kingkiller…”

Jon Snow stood scowling at his friend. Yet, Brienne stepped forward and spoke up, “Tormund, I don’t love you. I don’t want to make big monster babes with you. I’m sorry...no, I’m not sorry. I never gave you any impression that I wanted to be with you. Please sit down.” Tormund sat down looking stunned.

Jaime winked at Brienne and her returning smile was blindingly beautiful. Then turned back to Lady Sansa. “So, I need witnesses to our nuptials...”

Arya appeared from behind Jaime and Brienne and spoke, “No you don’t, Kingslayer. This isn’t the south. All you need is the bride and the groom.” 

Jaime nodded at the young woman. “Okay, then...Brienne and I are going to get married now. You are all invited...even you, Giantsbane”, Jaime smirked triumphantly at the Wildling. Tormund grumbled. Queen Daenerys looked mildly interested and her eyes flitted over to Jon Snow.

Tyrion’s deep voice boomed, “To the Godswood!” Jaime jumped down from the bench and grabbed Brienne’s hand.

“Wait!” Lady Sansa shouted over her husband and the rising uproar. “There must be order. Ser Jaime, Lady Brienne, do you know the Northern ceremony?”

Brienne and Jaime looked at each other sheepishly. Jon Snow shook his head and spoke, “Sister, we can walk them through it as we go. It’s less difficult than a Southron wedding. Podrick can walk Brienne to the Heart Tree…”

Podrick spoke up, “No, I’d like to sing a song for Ser Jaime and my Lady, if you don’t mind…”

“See, we need order…” Lady Sansa said, exasperatedly. Arya rolled her eyes and turned. “I’ll see you two out there,” she whispered to Brienne. Then Arya left.

Jon Snow sighed. “Sister, it will be okay. I will walk Lady Brienne.” 

Brienne shook her head. “Lady Sansa, would you walk me to the Heart Tree?”

Lady Sansa’s mask fell completely off. She opened her mouth to speak, but only a sob came out. Quickly wiping her eyes, she nodded. “It would be my honor.”

Tyrion was standing between his brother and the Northerners. He looked back and forth. Once the decision was made, Tyrion shouted again, “To the Godswood!” The revellers quickly left the hall and made their way out into the snow. Jon Snow escorted Queen Daenerys who was followed by Lord Varys and a Dothraki general. The general smiled widely at Brienne and Jaime as he approached.

“This is exciting. Your Westerosi customs are interesting,” the general said in an accented common tongue. Jaime and Brienne smiled back. 

Jon Snow stopped and spoke to Jaime, “Ser Jaime, come with us. You need to be at the tree waiting for Lady Brienne.” Jaime nodded and kissed Brienne’s hand. Then, he kissed Brienne's lips lightly. 

“See you out there, Wench”, Jaime purred. 

As they left, Brienne could hear the Dothraki general ask Jaime, “What is a wench, Ser?”

Brienne heard Jaime’s reply, “The best type of woman.” Then she heard Queen Daenerys ohh and ahh.

Brienne turned to see Sansa behind her. It was just them left in the hall. “Are you sure, Brienne?”

“I haven’t been more sure about anything else in my life…”. Brienne answered.

“His sister?” Sansa asked with a raised brow.

Brienne took a deep breath. “I am his and he is mine….I know those words are in the Southron ceremony, but they are imprinted upon my heart. This,” Brienne gestured toward the outdoors, “is merely a formality.” She paused. “I know that now...so, whatever awaits us in the South...Jaime and I will face it together.”

Sansa frowned. Brienne put her hands on Sansa’s shoulders. “I see how you still look at Lord Tyrion...” Sansa smirked and then rolled her eyes playfully.

“Let’s go get you married, Lady Lannister,” Lady Sansa said cheekily.

When Brienne and Lady Sansa got the edge of the assembled witnesses, Brienne gasped and felt her face burn in embarrassment. Some of the soldiers who were camping out had joined in. There were dozens and dozens of people. 

When Pod saw Brienne, he began to sing in his beautiful tenor voice:  
_How can I convince you  
What you see is real?  
Who am I to blame you  
For doubting what you feel?  
I was always reachin'  
You were just a girl I knew  
I took for granted  
The friend I had in you  
I was living for a dream  
Loving for a moment  
Taking on the world  
That was just my style  
Now I look into your eyes  
I can see forever  
The search is over  
You were with me all the while_

_Can we last forever?  
Will we fall apart?  
At times, it's so confusing  
The questions of the heart  
You followed me through changes  
And patiently you'd wait  
'Til I came to my senses  
Through some miracle of fate  
I was living for a dream  
Loving for a moment  
Taking on the world  
That was just my style  
Now I look into your eyes  
I can see forever  
The search is over  
You were with me all the while_

When Pod finished singing, Tormund sobbed loudly, “Noooo…” The Hound grabbed him and pulled him back toward the castle, muttering loudly, “Pull yourself together, you bloody cunt.” 

The words of the Northern ceremony were exchanged and just like that, Jaime and Brienne were man and wife. 

Everyone filed back into Winterfell’s great hall and continued their merriment. Except the newlyweds AND the Lady of the House and the groom’s brother AND the Queen and Lady of the House’s brother; well, those couples were nowhere to be found for the rest of the night and well into the next day.


End file.
